Episode 325 (22nd January 1964)
Plot Myra is late returning from her lunch break as she was besieged in her house by Walter Potts' screaming fans, wanting to say goodbye before he goes to Cannes and then on a tour of the country with his group. His departure has been reported in the national press. The star himself is despondent, wanting to stay with the Tanners and confessing to an angry Laurie that he hates having to hide away from the rapacious fans. Laurie gives a pep talk about not wanting to be a window cleaner all his life. Much to Laurie's misgivings, Dennis has an idea for smuggling Walter out of the house. Jerry measures up the Corner Shop for Florrie's plans to open up a sub-Post Office, working out a plan to move the door to stop the draughts. Swindley and Frank argue with Jerry's suggestions. Swindley helps Florrie with her application. Ena thinks Walter ought to go back to his window cleaning. Walter asks Dennis to say goodbye to Elsie and Lucille for him and gives him enough cash to have a bathroom installed in the house. Dennis dresses him up in his window-cleaning clothes to get away. Lucille is upset hear from Dennis that Walter has gone forever. Ken and Val argue harshly when he is summoned to see the Education Officer, as she thinks he is putting his job at risk. Furious with Dave and his influence on her husband, she reveals the depths of her hatred for him. Dave is shocked. He reveals how lonely he has been since his mother died and how much he envies them their usual domestic bliss. Val starts to see him in a different light. Ena hands in signatures she's collected on a petition objecting to Laurie's plans, just as an ambulance passes Gamma Garments. Jerry reports that someone's been knocked down. A depressed and shocked Albert tells Val and Concepta that Susan Schofield was the victim. He witnessed the accident as he saw Dave leading the children across Rosamund Street. A distraught Dave returns from the hospital. Val comforts him as an unthinking Ken rages away about the lack of action by the authorities. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Walter's bedroom *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments Notes *Two women shopping in Gamma Garments are uncredited, although they have speaking parts. One is played by Kathy Staff, eleven years before making her debut as Vera Hopkins. *The shots of fans shouting up to Walter Potts from the ginnel was recorded on 16mm film on location. Another fan in the studio scenes is uncredited, although she has several lines of dialogue. *A further location shot of Ena Sharples, Minnie Caldwell and Martha Longhurst saying goodbye to Walter on Rosamund Street was OB recorded. This scene featured several children, one of whom had a speaking part but was again uncredited. *The "End of Part One" scene was accompanied by a poignant piece of music as Lucille Hewitt ponders the fact that she will never see Walter again, and not Eric Spear's usual theme tune. *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *This was the last episode to be broadcast by Wales West and North Television ("Teledu Cymru") who had started broadcasting on 14th September 1962 and closed on 26th January 1964 due to financial difficulties, the only ITV franchise ever to fail in this way. From Episode 326 (27th January 1964) to Episode 752 (28th February 1968) viewers in that region watched Coronation Street courtesy of Television Wales and the West, although they retained the "Teledu Cymru" name. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Walter makes a decision, and Valerie and David Robbins come to an understanding *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,710,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes